The Sixth Titan
by Story of Shadows 99
Summary: What happens when a wizard from Hogwarts is sent across dimensions to a world in which wizards don't exist but there are all types of super humans, all sorts of adventures and misadventures await for the now team of six that is Teen Titans.


**A/N: Hello and welcome, this is a teaser of an idea I have, I hope people enjoy because I had fun with it, if I do end up continuing this I'm going to make sure and not follow the Teen Titans show story line too closely because that's boring but I do want it to have similarities so without further ado here is my attempt at writing**

"Professor McGonagall, please reconsider… as I said earlier, I love Hogwarts, really I do, but after what happened I just need out as soon as possible"

"Mr. Nelson while I admire your drive and commitment to this idea I must remind you that you are incredibly young for your year making you ineligible for most work for over a year and it is frowned upon for people to skip years in Hogwarts, why the last time it happened was well over 100 ago. These allegations of bullying are severe, and I sympathize with you, it simply isn't acceptable, I'm sorry but this is the end of the conversation, goodnight Mr. Nelson"

"Very well headmaster, goodnight." With that I walked out of his headmaster's office and started on my way to Ravenclaw tower.

When I finally made it to my dorm I was absolutely exhausted but it seemed that sleep would not overtake me, I tossed and turned for hours, haunted by what had led up to my meeting with the headmaster, wishing she would accept my request. I did manage to pass out from pure exhaustion around 0600 but I was awakened by the sounds of my roommates around 0700 as they were getting ready for the day. I had just started putting my clothes on when they all walked out together, and I couldn't help but be annoyed with them "Thanks for the wakeup call boys" I said with an eye roll.

After a quiet breakfast I went to class and had a rather boring day. I answered all the questions, completed all the spells and finished the essays and homework as quickly as I could, it's not like I had any friends to distract me from my work.

Now it isn't like I don't want friends but I just never seemed to fit in with the other students at Hogwarts. Sure I shared a commonality with my fellow Ravenclaws in that I thirsted for knowledge which is what led the Sorting hat to put me in Ravenclaw all those years ago. Hogwarts wasn't the only place where I had this issue though, before Hogwarts I tried to befriend muggle children who always ended up teasing me and pushing me away so I just learned to accept it and use my time more effectively.

After finishing the essays I had been assigned that day in the library I checked my watch and saw I had well over an hour before curfew so I decided that while I couldn't finish Hogwarts as soon as I wanted to then I could just pursue other fields of knowledge to keep busy and ignore the fact that I didn't have a social life. I went around the library and picked up a half dozen books on three topics, those being the animagus potion and transformation, occlumency and dueling etiquette. With this new wealth of knowledge, I decided to pack everything into my trunk head back to Ravenclaw tower. As I was packing my trunk my mind wandered to the reason I always kept my trunk shrunk **(A/N: hehe didn't mean to rhyme I swear)** in my pocket. The reason was that my dorm mates had a wonderful habit of taking my stuff and hiding it because they find it amusing, naturally after the teachers knew what was going on and nothing changed I decided it would be easier to keep everything I own with me. Needless to say with my new books I ended up reading all through the night.

The next morning, I sent a list of potion ingredients I would like to order to the apothecary in Diagon Alley hoping to start the animagus potion soon.

The week I waited for my ingredients was perhaps the longest of my life because it was filled with the perpetual headache that is trying to learn occlumency. The constant ache in my head caused me to procrastinate on my homework because I wanted to finish organizing my mind to create the necessary shielding around my mind. Late Saturday night, not long after getting all the ingredients I needed I was studying in the library lost in my mind almost done sorting my memories and organizing my mind. I was so preoccupied that I didn't realize it was five minutes until curfew. With that in mind I raced back up to Ravenclaw tower and managed to get into the common room without seeing a teacher, naturally I thought I was out of the woods. I heard someone clear their throat to my side and looked over and saw the head boy looking at me smugly.

"Ah Nelson, so glad you could join us at the Quidditch match today, typically students cheer for their house, but I suppose you were too busy doing, whatever it is you do."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked, not wanting to deal with his bullshit… again.

"Well I just happened to notice I couldn't see you in the common room once curfew came into effect and yet here you are, after curfew with a bag as though you just came from somewhere. Why, if I didn't know any better, I would think you had been in a broom cupboard with someone. That being said I believe you were out after curfew so that'll be detention with Professor O'Brien Monday evening."

"Do you, by chance, have any proof that I was out after curfew because for the punishment of detention there should be some sort of evidence that isn't purely circumstantial. Seeing as you are claiming that I was out after curfew the burden of proof falls onto you, sir." The I said, ignoring the obvious attempt to bring him down by bringing up how I'm typically alone.

"As head boy I am well within my jurisdiction to give you a detention on these grounds so I would stop talking if I were you, unless you want more detention time you yankee." And with that the head boy walked away.

Sunday and Monday passed all to quickly and soon I was on his way to my head of house's office to report for detention. Lady luck didn't appear to be on my side because I ran into the three people I hoped I could avoid for the rest of my time at Hogwarts, the three who were the reason I met with headmaster McGonagall last month.

"Well, well, well, it's the filthy little mudblood who thinks he's the smartest in school." Sneered the leader.

"brains only matter so much, seeing as he's once again alone he's clearly not got any friends." Said the one on the right.

The third merely laughed and with that they pulled out their wands "Now you clearly aren't that smart seeing as last time we met, we said that you better leave this school and hope we never cross paths again and now it's time we reteach you that lesson" the leader said darkly and with that he incanted the leg-locking curse aiming it at the me.

I dove out of the way and made a break for it, hoping to get away from the bullies and my best bet was my detention so I broke off into a sprint in that direction avoiding every curse I could. After about five minutes of running I came to the door of his arithmancy teacher's door and pulled it open and dove in not paying any attention to the room or its content.

What happened next was absolutely baffling, when I dove through the door I saw the shocked face of Professor O'Brien, she clearly wasn't expecting visitors tonight. I then looked at where I was going to land from my dive and was shocked to see what looked to be a doorway of blackish blue energy. I fell right into that doorway of strange energy but I didn't come out the other side, instead it felt as though I was flying through an expanse of that blackish blue energy for hours when I did finally come out of that strangeness I ended up falling right into a dumpster. Thankfully the dumpster was a recycling dumpster so I landed on a lot of cardboard. I was clearly in a city but it was unlike any city I had ever seen in my life. I decided I needed to find out where I was, and then how I could get back to Hogwarts.

Once out of the alley that the dumpster was in I looked around and saw a Pizzeria nearby so I decided I would look for answers there but as I was walking there I stopped in my tracks, baffled by what I saw. There was a group of five who looked like the oddest assortment of people I had ever seen. There was a large African-American teen who seemed to be half robot, a literally green dude, someone in a blue cloak who was completely covered so I wasn't sure what their gender was, a girl with long red hair and almost orange skin, and Caucasian guy dressed like a stop light with a mask that resembled the one from The Incredibles.

Now, I really shouldn't have been surprised by their appearance, after all I have met literal goblins before, but I just chalked it up to not being 100% there mentally on account of going through what I figured was some type of portal.

Suddenly the walking stoplight said "Titans Go!" and all five leapt into action, looking at where they were going he realized that they were trying to save a baby in a carriage from a runaway bus. Everything seemed to be normal until there was an explosion sending the stop light, orange chick, and green dude flying into the alley he had walked out of not 10 minutes ago. The bus that the half machine and cloaked person stopped was lifted by a mammoth of a man and dropped onto them.

A girl with pink hair and a dwarf of a teen met up with the mammoth and were talking, clearly, they were the ones behind the attack on the strange group of… heroes? _Why did this seem familiar? _

I felt like I had seen this before but I just wasn't sure where I had seen it. All five got back up and started fighting the three but the three had clearly been planning this attack for a while because they systematically defeated who I assumed to be the Titans, on account of what the walking stoplight said earlier. The first to go was the half robot, he had a rocket attached to his back and he was sent flying, the orange girl flew after him in an attempt to get the rocket off.

There was a large explosion and the walking stoplight had fallen into the sewers. I saw the other two retreating so I tentatively followed, I thought that if they were heroes then they could help me find my way home. I followed them and saw them fly to a building in the bay that I couldn't follow them to, so I stayed where I was waiting to see if they would be coming back into the city proper a few hours later I saw the orange girl carrying the half robot to the tower, but not long after the three from earlier also showed up at the tower.

After 10 minutes of explosions in the tower the four were sent flying into the bay close to where I was. I decided now was the best chance I had.

As the four of them swam to the beach I heard the green one say "Well that sure went swimmingly"

It was at this moment I noticed the half robot was missing his right arm "not now man" he said with a scowl

"Come on dude I was ju-" but he was cut off by the hooded person, whose hood was down and it revealed the face of a beautiful girl who had short violet hair shaping her face and her striking eyes that were also violet.

With that the half robot had a tool come out of his left index finger and started working on his leg, I started to approach them when I heard the orange girl offer to help him only for him to snap at her.

"Do you really got to yell at her dude, she's only trying to help, what the hell is your problem?!" the green dude shouted.

"My problem, what do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized preteen took me for a joy ride and in case you haven't noticed I just became left-handed!"

"ENOUGH, we need to keep our emotions in check, being emotional at this time will do us no good."

I decided to make my approach now because if I didn't it seemed things would get violent, perhaps I could deescalate the situation. "I'm sorry to bother you at this obviously trying time, but I kind of came through some sort of portal a couple hours ago and have no clue where I am and I need to get back to my boarding school in Scotland and figured you guys would have the most experience with this kind of stuff."

The half robot looks at me skeptically and says "look man, even if what you say is true, we've got our own issues to deal with, if you could help us out we'd be more than happy to return the favor but you seem like a normal guy so there's no way in hell we're dragging you along, maybe come by some time once we have kicked these losers out of our house."

I look around at the others and the orange girl seems to be sympathetic, the green dude looks confused as if he's trying to see if I was joking and the girl in the cloak just stares at me with dead eyes but when I turn to her she looks down at the Ravenclaw symbol on my robes and I can see the wheels turning in her head and I start to feel as confused as the green dude.

"A boarding school in Scotland, you wouldn't happen to be a wizard would you." She says in a monotone, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Are you saying there is a boarding school in Scotland that houses supposed wizards?" I can't break the statue of secrecy here, that would be very bad. Although, now that I think about it she was performing some type of magic in the fight earlier… what is going on here.

"I'm sorry I don't follow, what's with the coded words and not answering questions and whatnot dudes?" the green one asked.

"Well if you were cultured you would have read at least one Harry Potter book and he attends Hogwarts which is a boarding school in Scotland, this individual in front of us is wearing a uniform that is remarkable similar to what the Hogwarts uniform is stated to be, either his sense of humor is as tasteless as yours Beast Boy or he's a wizard." With that she turned to me "so which is it?"

I really don't know what to do, on one hand they may snap my wand and send me home, but on the other maybe it's necessary to get home. Perhaps it's the only way they'll find me. So, after standing there for a couple seconds I pull my wand from my pocket and cast the levitation charm on a nearby stick.

The half robot, green dude, and orange lady all are speechless and have their jaws on the floor, meanwhile the cloaked girl smirks a little and says, "holy shit Harry Potter is real."

"Perhaps we can talk about this later, right now you guys have a house to reclaim and I think I have something that can help."

"As do I" At this I whip around and see the stop light standing there, missing his utility belt.

"ROBIN!" three shouts and one monotone say.

With that the six of us started planning how to take the tower back. I later learned the Cyborg was the name of the now left-handed half robot, Starfire was the orange girl who was actually an alien, and Raven was the cloaked girl who didn't really have much to say. I didn't help much either because I didn't really know what was going on but I figured I could at least help out so once Cyborg started using his right arm as an infiltrator the rest of us made our way to the island.

Something that worried me was that I still hadn't gotten an owl from the Ministry of Magic for performing magic in front of muggles, I hope it's just because of the fact that I'm literally on the opposite side of the world, but every passing minute is increasing my worry. We ended up on the roof of the Titan's Tower and once the three baddies were there some smack talk was had, and things started with a "Attack pattern Alpha" from the pink haired girl.

It seemed that attack pattern alpha was what they used last time because once again the little guy ended up on Cyborgs back so I pointed my wand at him and shouted "stupefy!" sending a bolt of red energy right into the little one's back.

"Nice shot!"

Suddenly the mammoth of a guy started charging at Raven as she was busy throwing dark bolts of energy at the pink hair girl "Stupefy!" it hits him square in the chest, but he keeps on going "Raven look out!" I shout worried that he'll steam roll her. She calmly floats over him and turns to face him, he turns around and takes another run at her only to be body checked by Cyborg right to beast boy as he turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. _Holy shit that's awesome!_

After the mammoth guy gets kicked around a bit by Robin the three villains are all lying on the ground near each other, so I cast the Incarcerous spell, tying the three of them together.

"Slade's not gonna be happy with this." Mutters the tiny one

"Who is Slade?" Robin questions.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Came the snarky response.

With that taken care of we head into the Titan's tower and all the Titans check their stuff to make sure nothing was messed with I take a seat on the couch and wait for them trying to figure out what all I can and can not say now extremely worried because I have cast multiple spells now and still haven't received any owls from the ministry. As I'm fretting over this issue, I hear a shout of anguish "No! All my tunes have been, alphabetized, now how will I find anything!" Beast Boy shouted. _That seems like it would HELP him find things if anything. _

I hear Raven come down the stairs and say "They went into my room, no one ever should go in my room"

"Huh, they disposed of all of our blue furry food" Starfire says _Probably a good thing._

"You mean to tell me they cleaned the entire place and I still can't find the remote?!" _Okay maybe that my fault but come on you wouldn't shut up about how the remote was missing earlier today_. And with that I levitate the remote to Beast Boy's side, I don't think anyone say it.

"Hey, Cyborg, you may have looked everywhere but have you checked with everyone?" I ask giving him a pointed look, he stares back somewhat confused and when staring him in the eyes I allow my eyes to dart over to an occupied Beast Boy with the remote clearly by his side.

"Why you little grass stain! Do you really gotta be pulling that shit after we had already lost the remote earlier today?"

"What are you talking about Cy, I haven't even touched the re-" he says while turning in a swivel chair causing his arm to hit the remote "heh, this wasn't here when I started going through my tunes"

"Eh, whatever you say grass stain. I suppose we have other things to deal with right now anyway."

"Alright, Ashby was it? Let's see if we can get to the bottom of your sudden appearance here in Jump City." Robin said. So with that I went into how I was going to meet my head of house for a detention and ended up getting sucked into a portal and dropped into the dumpster by the pizza place.

"I take it you've read Rita Skeeter's work on Harry Potter then?" I ask Raven.

"Do you mean J.K. Rowling? She's the author of the Harry Potter series." Raven replies.

"Well yeah she took that name to avoid the Ministry of Magic after they realized she published all seven books of Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean seven books, Order of the Phoenix just came out a couple months ago…" Raven said confused.

"ha ha, quite playing around the books have been out for ages now, hell the movies were finished years ago." I say panicking slightly

"No, Prisoner of Azkaban is in theatres right now." She said even more confused.

"What year is it?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"It's 2004, what did you think it was?" she responded, figuring out what I was worried about.

"It was November 2016 when went through the portal."

"So…. You're a time traveler?" Beast Boy asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I… I don't think so, because I would still have the trace… which means I should have gotten multiple letters about underage magic, which I haven't gotten I need to get to London to see if Diagon Alley is still there.


End file.
